Regular Show (Episode List)
Regular Show is an American animated comedy television series created by J.G. Quintel for Cartoon Network. It ran from September 6, 2010 to January 16, 2017, concluding with a total amount of episodes through eight seasons. The series revolves around the lives of two friends who are 23 – a blue jay named Mordecai (Quintel) and a raccoon named Rigby (William Salyers) – both of whom are employed as groundskeepers at a local park. Regular Show depicts their daily routines at work and usual attempts to slack off, which often result in surreal misadventures. Other major characters include fellow groundskeepers Skips (Mark Hamill), Muscle Man (Sam Marin), and Hi-Five Ghost (Quintel), park manager Pops (Marin), and their boss Benson (Marin). Quintel initially worked as a writer and staff director for the Cartoon Network series Camp Lazlo and The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack before he was offered to produce a short for the network's showcase project The Cartoonstitute. Quintel developed the Regular Show pilot for the project, utilizing characters from his California Institute of the Arts student films The Naïve Man from Lolliland (2005) and 2 in the AM PM (2006). While The Cartoonstitute was ultimately scrapped, Cartoon Network executives approved the production of a Regular Show series. Its first two seasons were ratings successes, with Nielsen Media Research ranking the series at number one in its time period amongst its primary demographic. As of May 2013, the program averages approximately 2 to 2.5 million viewers each week. Regular Show received positive reviews from critics and has been noted for its appeal towards different age groups, simplistic animation style, and frequent references to 1980s popular culture. It has attained four Primetime Emmy Award nominations, including a win in the Short-format Animation category for the 2012 third season episode "Eggscellent". The series has also been nominated for two Annie Awards, as well as three BAFTA Children's Awards. The eighth season was announced by Cartoon Network on July 7, 2015. A film adaptation, Regular Show: The Movie, premiered on November 25, 2015. Season 1 (2010) #The Power - September 6, 2010 #Just Set Up The Chairs - September 13, 2010 #Caffeinated Concert Tickets - September 20, 2010 #Death Punchies - September 27, 2010 #Free Cake - October 4, 2010 #Meat Your Maker - October 11, 2010 #Grilled Cheese Deluxe - October 18, 2010 #Ello Gov'nor - October 25, 2010 #Rigby's Body - November 1, 2010 #Unicorns Have Got to Go - October 8, 2010 #Prank Callers - November 15, 2010 #Don - November 22, 2010 #Mordecai and the Rigbys - November 29, 2010 Season 2 (2010-2011) #It's Time - January 3, 2011 #Appreciation Day - January 10, 2011 #Peeps - January 17, 2011 #Dizzy - January 24, 2011 #My Mom - January 31, 2011 #High Score - February 7, 2011 #Rage Against the TV - February 14, 2011 #Party Pete - February 21, 2011 #Brain Eraser - February 25, 2011 #Benson Be Gone - February 28, 2011 #Jinx - March 7, 2011 #But I Have a Receipt - March 28, 2011 #This is My Jam - April 4, 2011 #Muscle Woman - April 11, 2011 #Temp Check - April 18, 2011 #See You There - April 25, 2011 #Do Me a Solid - May 2, 2011 #Grave Sights - May 9, 2011 #Really Real Wrestling - May 16, 2011 #Over the Top - May 23, 2011 #The Night Owl - May 30, 2011 #A Bunch of Baby Ducks - June 6, 2011 #More Smarter - June 13, 2011 #First Day - June 20, 2011 #Go Viral - June 27, 2011 #Skunked - July 4, 2011 #Karaoke Video - July 11, 2011 Season 3 (2011-2012) #Stick Hockey - September 19, 2011 #Bet to Be Blonde - September 26, 2011 #Skips Strikes - October 3, 2011 #Terror Tales of the Park (2-Part Halloween Special: In the House/Creepy Doll/Death Metal Crash Pit) - October 10, 2011 #Camping Can Be Cool - October 17, 2011 #Slam Dunk - October 24, 2011 #Cool Bikes - November 7, 2011 #Rap it Up - November 14, 2011 #House Rules - November 21, 2011 #Cruisin' - November 28, 2011 #Under the Hood - December 12, 2011 #Think Positive - January 16, 2012 #Fortune Cookie - January 23, 2012 #Weekend at Benson's - January 30, 2012 #Skips vs. Technology - February 6, 2012 #Eggscellent - February 13, 2012 #Butt Dial - February 27, 2012 #Video Game Wizards - March 5, 2012 #Big Winner - March 26, 2012 #Gut Model - April 2, 2012 #The Best Burger in the World - April 9, 2012 #Replaced - April 16, 2012 #Trash Boat - April 23, 2012 #Fists of Justice - April 30, 2012 #Yes, Dude! Yes! - May 7, 2012 #Busted Cart - May 14, 2012 #Dead at Eight - May 28, 2012 #Access Denied - June 4, 2012 #Muscle Mentor - June 11, 2012 #Trucker Hall of Fame - June 18, 2012 #Out of Commission - June 25, 2012 #Fancy Restaurant - July 16, 2012 #Diary - July 23, 2012 #Best VHS in the World - July 30, 2012 #Prankless - August 6, 2012 #Death Bear - August 13, 2012 #Fuzzy Dice - August 20, 2012 #Sugar Rush - August 27, 2012 #Bad Kiss - September 3, 2012 Season 4 (2012-2013) #Exit 9B (2-Part Episode) - October 1, 2012 #Starter Pack - October 8, 2012 #Terror Tales of the Park 2 (2-Part Halloween Special) - October 15, 2012 #Pie Contest - October 22, 2012 #150 Piece Kit - October 29, 2012 #Bald Spot - November 12, 2012 #Guy's Night - November 19, 2012 #One Pull Up - November 26, 2012 #Christmas Special - December 3, 2012 #T.G.I. Tuesday - January 7, 2013 #Firework Run - January 14, 2013 #The Longest Weekend - January 21, 2013 #Sandwich of Death - January 28, 2013 #Caveman - February 4, 2013 #Do or Diaper? - February 11, 2013 #Quips - February 18, 2013 #Ace Balthazar Lives - February 25, 2013 #That's My Television! - March 4, 2013 #A Bunch of Full Grown Geese - March 25, 2013 #Fool Me Twice - April 1, 2013 #Picking Up Margaret (100th Episode Special) - April 8, 2013 #Carter and Briggs - April 15, 2013 #Limousine Lunchtime - April 22, 2013 #K.I.L.I.T. Radio - May 6, 2013 #Cool Cubed - May 13, 2013 #Trailer Trashed - May 20, 2013 #Skips' Stress - May 27, 2013 #Meteor Moves - June 10, 2013 #Family BBQ - June 17, 2013 #Last LaserDisc Player - June 24, 2013 #Country Club - July 1, 2013 #Blind Trust - July 15, 2013 #World's Best Boss - July 15, 2013 #Last Meal - July 22, 2013 #Sleep Fighter - July 29, 2013 #Party Re-Pete - August 5, 2013 #Steak Me Amadeus - August 12, 2013 Season 5 (2013-2014) #Laundry Woes - September 2, 2013 #Every Meat Burritos - September 2, 2013 #Benson's Car - September 9, 2013 #Silver Dude - September 16, 2013 #Wall Buddy - September 23, 2013 #A Skips in Time - September 30, 2013 #Survival Skills - October 14, 2013 #Terror Tales of the Park 3 (2-Part Halloween Special) - October 21, 2013 #Tants - November 4, 2013 #Bank Shot - November 11, 2013 #Power Tower - November 18, 2013 #Thanksgiving Special - November 25, 2013 #Heart of a Stuntman - December 2, 2013 #New Year's Kiss - December 31, 2013 #Dodge This - January 13, 2014 #Portable Toilet - January 27, 2014 #Postcard - February 10, 2014 #Rigby in the Sky with Burrito - February 17, 2014 #Journey to the Bottom of the Crash Pit - March 3, 2014 #Saving Time - March 10, 2014 #Guitar of Rock - March 17, 2014 #Skips' Story - April 14, 2014 #Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys - April 21, 2014 #Bad Portrait - April 28, 2014 #Video 101 - May 5, 2014 #I Like You, Hi - May 12, 2014 #Playdate - June 5, 2014 #Expert or Liar? - June 12, 2014 #Catching the Wave - June 19, 2014 #Gold Watch - June 26, 2014 #Paint Job - July 3, 2014 #Take the Cake - July 10, 2014 #Skips in the Saddle - July 17, 2014 #Thomas Fights Back - July 24, 2014 #Bachelor Party! Zingo! - July 31, 2014 #Tent Trouble - August 7, 2014 #Real Date - August 14, 2014 Season 6 (2014-2015) #Maxin' and Relaxin' - October 9, 2014 #New Bro on Campus - October 16, 2014 #Daddy Issues - October 23, 2014 #Terror Tales of the Park 4 (2-Part Halloween Special) - October 29, 2014 #The End of Muscle Man - October 30, 2014 #Lift With Your Back - November 6, 2014 #Eileen Flat Screen - November 13, 2014 #The Real Thomas: An Intern Special (2-Part Episode) - November 20, 2014 #White Elephant Gift Exchange - December 4, 2014 #Merry Christmas, Mordecai - December 4, 2014 #Sad Sax - January 8, 2015 #Park Managers' Lunch - January 15, 2015 #Mordecai nd Rigby Down Under - January 22, 2015 #Married and Broke - January 29, 2015 #I See Turtles - February 5, 2015 #Format Wars II - February 12, 2015 #Happy Birthday Song Contest - February 19, 2015 #Benson's Suit - February 26, 2015 #Gamers Never Say Die - March 5, 2015 #1000th Chopper Flight Party - March 12, 2015 #Not Great Double Date - March 19, 2015 #Party Horse - March 26, 2015 #Men in Uniform - April 2, 2015 #Garage Door - April 9, 2015 #Death Kwon Do-Livery - April 16, 2015 #Lunch Break - April 23, 2015 #Regular Show: Brilliant Duck Crisis Special (2-Part Episode) - April 30, 2015 #Dumped at the Altar - May 7, 2015 #Dumptown, U.S.A. - May 14, 2015 Season 7 (2015-2016) #Parkie Awards - August 6, 2015 #Lunch Club - August 13, 2015 #Local News Legend - August 20, 2015 #Dome Experiment Special (2-Part Episode) - August 27, 2015 #Birthday Gift - September 3, 2015 #Cat Videos - September 10, 2015 #Struck by Lightning - September 17, 2015 #Return of Party Horse - October 1, 2015 #Sleep Cycle - October 8, 2015 #Just Friends - October 22, 2015 #Benson's Pig - October 29, 2015 #Terror Tales of the Park 5 (2-Part Halloween Episode) - October 29, 2015 #Eileen Plan - November 5, 2015 #Hello China - November 12, 2015 #Crazy Fake Plan - November 19, 2015 #Win That Prize - November 26, 2015 #Snow Tubing - December 3, 2015 #Chili Cook-Off (200th Episode Special) - March 5, 2016 #Donut Factory Holiday - March 12, 2016 #Gymblonski - March 19, 2016 #Guy's Night 2 - March 26, 2016 #Gary's Synthesizer - April 2, 2016 #California King - April 9, 2016 #Cube Bros - April 16, 2016 #Maellard's Package - April 23, 2016 #Rigby Goes to the Prom - May 5, 2016 #The Button - May 12, 2016 #Favorite Shirt - May 19, 2016 #Marvolo the Wizard - May 26, 2016 #Pops' Favorite Planet - June 2, 2016 #Pam I Am - June 2, 2016 #Lame Lockdown - June 9, 2016 #VIP Members Only - June 16, 2016 #Deez Keys - June 23, 2016 #Rigby's Graduation Day Special (2-Part Episode) - June 30, 2016 Season 8 (2016-2017) #One Space Day at a Time - September 26, 2016 #Cool Bot Bros - September 26, 2016 #Welcome to Space - September 27, 2016 #Space Creds - September 27, 2016 #Lost and Found - September 28, 2016 #Ugly Moons - September 29, 2016 #Dream Warrior - September 30, 2016 #Brain of Evil - October 3, 2016 #Fries Night - October 4, 2016 #Spacey McSpaceTree - October 5, 2016 #Can You Ear Me Now? - October 6, 2016 #Stuck in an Elevator - October 7, 2016 #Space Race - October 10, 2016 #Operation: Hear Me No Evil - October 11, 2016 #Space Escape - October 12, 2016 #New Beds - October 13, 2016 #Mordeby and Rigbecai - October 14, 2016 #Alpha Dome - October 20, 2016 #Terror Tales of the Park 6 (2-Part Halloween Episode) - October 27, 2016 #Ice Tape - November 3, 2016 #Key to the Universe - November 10, 2016 #No Train, No Gain - November 17, 2016 #Christmas in Space (2-Part Episode) - December 1, 2016 #Kill 'Em With Kindness - January 14, 2017 #Meet the Seer - January 14, 2017 #Cheer Up, Pops - January 16, 2017 #A Regular Epic Final Battle (3-Part Episode/Series Finale) - January 16, 2017 Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Episode Lists on Cartoon Network